


Heaven in a Wild Flower

by Scarleystars



Series: In a grain of sand [1]
Category: Rise Of The Tomb Raider - Fandom, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarleystars/pseuds/Scarleystars
Summary: She's been fighting for her life since she arrived in Siberia, and now, standing in the Observatory of Kitezh, looking down into a passageway that will either save these people or kill her, she just... needs..... a moment to all make it stop.Something to hold on to.Something to comfort her with.Something she chose for herself.





	Heaven in a Wild Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first finished fanfic in years and it's some pwp Lara Croft shit because those games are the death of me, and why are there no Lara/Jacob fics floating around??? I am Disappointed in you all.

Lara had had enough. Jonah had just been healed by the prophet, _who had been within her sight the whole time_.  
She didn’t know what to think about Jacob, the intense, unassuming leader of the Remnants; but what she did know was that Trinity would take a while to get up to the mountain, let alone blast a hole through the glacier, and she needed a moment to clear her head.

“Sofia has opened the Deathless Path. When you are ready.”  
She opened her eyes to Jacob observing her hugging her knees in the corner of the observatory. Everyone else had left to prepare for the resistance and yet this ageless man was looking at her with those eyes.  
What must he have lived through? She thought about the scrolls detailing the scramble to Kitezh, the accolades he must have inspired, who lived and died whilst he remained, the Mongolian invasion and all its unhappy endings, and then she thought of those incredibly private ledgers she had found around the valley and shivered ‘ _we sowed the seeds of tragedy_ _._ _..’_.  
“I should have asked, were you hurt in the rescue?” he asked, looking concerned.

She shook her head and stood up. “No, I’m fine.” 

He took a step closer, those eyes boring holes straight through her  
“I have asked a lot of you. You should not, by all rights, be involved in this fight. You should not be shouldering the mantle of my champion..”

“You know I need to do this.” She interrupted, taking a step to redirect his melancholy vision back to her, to the present.  
“You need to lead your people, and Trinity IS my fight. They’ve been messing with my family since I was young. Ana…...” she faltered, remembering all her history with Ana, and then the sight of her pale and shot, spitting venom from above.  
“Ana will stop at nothing. She.. mutilated her own brother and made him believe he was God’s chosen to get him on this path. I’m not convinced she didn’t have something to do with Dad’s death either...”

Suddenly she was enveloped in his arms, head level with his shoulders.  
“And with God’s own will I am sending you right to her...” he replied with a regretful air. He smelt like woodsmoke and musk, like sandalwood, nutmeg and pepper and she couldn’t help but breathe it in as the embrace lingered.  
“I just..” she tightened her grip on his coat “I need a moment. Before I go down there. Before I face those things again. The Deathless. I have to get my head on straight. Everything’s swirly and feverish; dad’s research, Syria, Trinity, here, Baba Yaga, the divine source, _you._..”  
she looked up into his eyes and once again thought of those ledgers _‘_ _I can no longer deny the pull_ _..._ ’ being so close to him was affecting her thoroughly, all her emotions still on high alert from everything that had happened since she arrived in Siberia were crystallising into this moment.  
“I just. I need….” she whispered to herself, still staring into his eyes, as he stared back just as intensely, caught up in the flow of this moment but self-aware what that would mean for them both.

He closed his eyes like that could forestall what was building between them, and then quietly he asked “what do you need?”  
his voice was like gravel; low and tumbling and it sent a shiver down her body like a caress as her potential answers bubbled up through her;  
_I need to not think, I need to not be myself for a moment, I need to have something shining to distract myself from the dark ahead, I need to have a choice for once… I need-_

“ _Control.”_

His eyes flew open, anguish and acceptance warring for a moment before being swallowed by intensity so fierce she felt it in her feet.  
“As you wish.”

She was already reaching for him as he leant down to kiss her for the first time.  
It was everything she had hoped, searing and passionate and so intense she could hardly breathe let alone think.  
She took a few steps back, not letting him do anything but step with her, so she could feel the cool rough stone of the observatory wall behind her, counterpointing the wet heat of Jacob’s mouth and folded her arms around his neck.  
He ran his hands down her sides, and under her thighs before stepping back a smidgin to lift her up and press her back into the wall.  
The feeling of being surrounded and boxed in, something that usually signified she was in real danger, felt so right, so good, it was all she could do to hold on and kiss back, to endure the deliciousness until it switched from too much, to not enough. 

“Take this off.” she said, gesturing to his coat as he let her down, immediately divesting of herself of her bandolier, her pistol cradle, and all other equipment, leaving them in a haphazard pile, suddenly not as important as the man in front of her and the feelings he was inspiring.  
“Here, let me.” his fingertips slid around her wrists where she was fighting with a messy knot at her hip that kept her quiver from escaping.  
The heat of him at her back had her melting.  
“All done. Turn around.” Jesus, his voice did things to her.  
Turning slowly, and adding the quiver to her discarded pile, she saw he had draped his coat on a relatively sheltered area of floor and was now kneeling in his rough shirt, trousers and thick socks.  
“The air here is too cold to disrobe completely,” he said quietly whilst unlacing her boots “but I can assure you, intercourse in chainmail is not the easiest thing. It would be better to take that off and lay down on my coat where I can provide body heat.”  
She nodded, realising the wisdom of his words when a sharp gust rattled through the openings of the observatory.

She quickly wriggled out of the fur-lined mail that had been the only thing that had fit her after her rescue from the river had ripped and warped all of her adventuring gear, once again wondering at its origins, for Jacob to have had it so close at hand…  
They had tried on numerous jackets he had stockpiled in an offshoot of the cave they had been hiding in, but the chainmail had been the only thing that gave her full range of motion and didn’t weigh her down too heavily.  
He had stared at her then, a mix of nostalgia and mourning, but had not said a word against her wear of it. 

Now, he was watching her with a fine appreciation of her body, left in only her leggings, breast-band, and socks, he was looking at her like she was a gift he did not deserve to have.  
To feel so treasured and wanted was too much, so she joined him kneeling, running a hand over his face before leaning in again for another sweltering kiss.  
Biting his lip prompted him into action, pushing at her shoulders to bring her own onto the relative softness of his coat and covering her immediately with his own body. The heat of him was worth everything. She could feel his heaviness on her hips, her breasts, her lips, and they’d only just begun.

He kissed his way down her neck, making her shiver deliciously, before worrying at her collarbone whilst his hands came up to caress her breasts.  
She moaned out loud as he lifted one of them out of her breast-band and leant down to lick it.  
“Jacob.!”  
Her hips were twitching of their own accord as he kept on in his administrations and she could feel the hard press of his cock at her hip through their layers.  
She took her hands and untucked his shirt to feel his skin beneath. The hard play of his muscles, his tapered waist, this was a man who had worked hard to stay in shape and now he was putting all that experience at her disposal and she was loving it.

As her hand brushed his nipples, he too let out a breathy moan right onto the breast he had been laving “ _ohhhh Lara.._ ”

Feeling emboldened from the sound of his pleasure, she tugged at his shirt again. “Take it off. Take it off before I take it off for you.” 

He looked up at her and gave a small grin. “As my lady commands.” and straddling her hips he rose, pulling his shirt up and off.  
Distracted by the rippling of his abdominal muscles, she didn’t notice his expression of sheer lust until he came down to kiss her again, sliding his newly uncovered skin over hers, cradling her head in juxtapositional softness.  
  
“ _Lara.._ ” he moaned as they started to rock together. She was so wet she could have been mistaken for the archives, but it was not enough.  
  
“Jacob, please, _touch me_.” He nodded. Balancing on one elbow so the other could take a slow meandering path down her body until his hand slipped under her leggings and between her legs proper.  
At the first brush against her clit, Lara cursed. This is what she had been after. It felt so good, and Jacob had centuries of practise.  
He played her body like an instrument, dipping his fingers in and out, grinding against her clit whilst kissing her neck, her lips, and she sang for him.  
Moans, curses, whines filled the air as she let herself give in to the pleasure he was providing her.  
She used her hands to trace paths along his back and tangle in his hair and privately marvel at his restraint.  
She’d never been with someone who was prepared to spend so long devoting themselves to her pleasure alone.  
It made her feel powerful but disquieted. But everything vanished when he shimmied down further and slowly peeled her leggings and knickers off her legs.  
  
Feeling hot and exposed for a second she watched as he looked at her ‘ _how do I compare?’_ was the fleeting thought before he leant down and licked at the core of her, and then, there were no more thoughts, just hot delicious pleasure.

He was an accomplished lover, not in the least in this, and Lara could feel herself quickly unravelling  
“ _fffuck Jacob. There. Yess_.”  
her hips were rising to meet his tongue thrusts and her moans were getting louder and louder as he skilfully took her apart inch by inch.  
She writhed on his tongue and just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, he added his fingers inside her brushing against all the right things and setting off the beginning of her peak.  
  
“That’s it Lara, let it go, show me your pleasure, let me share in this..” he murmured, quickening his pace.

“I..I.I… JACOB!”

She panted, coming down from her orgasm trembling.  
“That could be enough.” Jacob questioned intently, slowly extricating his fingers, but Lara shook her head.  
It had been enough to get her out of her head, but she knew she would not be satisfied until she had given this impossible man all of the hot and sticky solace he had just dug out of her.  
She wanted to be his port in this wild storm, just as he was hers. She wanted that bone deep connection.  
  
“I want it, I want you. _Please._ ”  
  
“If you are sure?”

“I am. I don’t know what will happen after this, but I don’t want to go into it regretting one thing.” _I could die out there and I couldn’t face that not loving you. Just for this moment._ She thought, already reaching for his trousers, not willing to let another moment go by without sharing the comfort he had brought her.  
Jacob bowed his head, like he had heard her inner monologue, before helping her undo his belt and shimmying his trousers down his hips along with his underwear.  
“You Lara Croft” he murmured into her hair, “are worthy of everything.”  
The kiss he gave her then was full of all things unsaid, and as he lowered his hips towards her, she knew they would both remember this for the rest of their lives.

At the first brush of his cock at her folds she shivered.  
He was a nice size, and for a fleeting practical moment she was glad she wouldn’t be feeling overly sore for the rest of her ordeal.  
She took her hand down to touch him and the groan he let out was empowering.  
“L-lara.” She looked up into his eyes, the eyes that had bore witness to so much and inspired much more, and guided him into her.

The feeling of fullness was exquisite torture, the air of their space filled with nothing but rough panting, as each adjusted to the feeling of the other.  
She rolled her hips once, to feel him stutter above her, like she could undo all of his finely crafted control, and he fell onto her like a burst dam, keeping a tempo the drove her out of her mind and burying his head in her neck as she held on and weathered the storm the man on top of her had become.  
  
“Jacob…!” For a glorious moment she thought she might come again just from the pace of his thrusts, the weight of him keeping her safe, his wet gasping in her ear and the feel of his flesh beneath her fingers, but as she spiralled higher and higher her desperation grew.  
With a plea, his thrusts grew deeper and she rocked to meet them, leaving her a moaning wreck once again.  
He braced himself on his elbows so he could look down upon her, but she drew him down into a kiss, needing that counterpoint connection to keep her sane as her walls contracted with each intrusion.  
She was fast approaching her orgasm again, and it was all she could do to forestall it to bring him as close to the edge as she was.  
“Jacob..! _Please._ ” She wanted him to give in. To see him come undone with pleasure in the solace of her body.  
He was closer now, with every kiss, every caress, every thrust.  
This imperfect solider of a man who bore the weight of an unending secret on his shoulders and the trust of generations, was losing all that worry in this moment, just as she was burying her own.

“Heaven – Lara!” His rhythm was slipping, and she nodded,  
“Yes! Me too!”

She could barely hear his moans now, so wrapped up in her own pleasure; slipping fingers down to where they were joined enjoying the stutter it gave him, before giving into her growing need and furiously circling her clit, making her vision swim amidst the force of his thrusts.  
She strained to look at him, trying to keep her eyes open as the tension in her belly broke and waves of ecstasy coursed through her -  
“ _JACOB!_ ”  
-Her body went rigid first, her muscles constricting all over the place and her back arching gloriously at the rush of energy sparking up her spine.  
Through her pleasure fog, she felt him reach his own end, lurching once, twice, as he spasmed within her.  
A delicious warmth pooled within her, making her feel even better than when she’d been recovering before.

As she came back to herself, one hand still clutching his shoulder, he sank from his hunched position, slipping from her as he did so, pillowing his head on her chest, and they lay there for a few moments, knowing that moving would mean letting reality catch back up to them, and they could only go forward into the unknown from there….

 

 


End file.
